


Two-Night Stand

by tvfanatic97



Series: Rom-Com Tropes Galore [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfanatic97/pseuds/tvfanatic97
Summary: An online hook-up turns into something more after a snowstorm traps MJ and Peter in her New York apartment.Two Night Stand (2014) AU.





	Two-Night Stand

MJ supposed her roommates’ constant pestering came from a place of love but it was getting on her nerves.

It’d been nearly a year after her break up with Harry and MJ wanted to just have some time to herself, to re-learn herself and take a breath after being in a 4-year relationship. Time to herself for MJ also meant no dating or casual hookups which her roommates viewed as unacceptable.

They initially left her alone and allowed her her space to get over the break up but once nine months had passed, her friends considered it blasphemous that MJ was yet to even have rebound sex hence the constant pestering.

MJ was content being single after having spent all of her time at college in a relationship but this was impermissible to Liz and Betty who downloaded Bumble for her and were constantly giving out her number to random hot dudes they met in an attempt to set her up.

She’d downloaded Bumble in an attempt to appease them and matched with a few dudes whilst they watched her swipe but it never went any further beyond that, the matches sat on the app expiring. As for the random dudes that would text her it was a simple matter of blocking each number that sent a text that started with “Hey your friend gave me your number…”.

MJ understood that her friends were just a bit concerned about her but she was fully content with her own company and wanted nothing to do with guys and had explained as such to them but that didn’t halt their attempts.

“We’re going to that new hipster bar that recently opened near my work tonight,” Liz declared as she walked into MJ’s room without so much as a knock or announcement that she was coming in.

“Okay, have fun,” MJ replied around the popcorn in her mouth. She’d already settled in for a Friday night of “Netflix and Chill”- but by herself, which she supposed was quite sad if she thought about it too hard but like she said before, she was content.

“No, I said  _we_  are going,” Liz was insistent as she approached MJ on the bed. She yanked MJ’s popcorn away from her and closed her laptop to gain the other girl’s full attention.

“And when did  _we_  agree on this?” MJ huffed, rolling her eyes as she tried to reach for the popcorn bowl Liz was currently holding just out of her reach.

“MJ c’mon. You can’t keep living like a hermit, you need to put yourself out there again it’s been a year.” Liz tried to reason.

“I’m not interested in another relationsh- yes!” MJ exclaimed as she finally grasped the bowl, to which Liz just looked at her mock pitifully.

“I get it, but will you at least come out tonight? It’s me, Betty and Cindy going so it can just be a girls’ night. We haven’t one of those in a while, c’mon MJ,” Liz pleaded.

MJ exhaled considering her options, “Fine,” Liz clapped her hands ecstatically but was interrupted by MJ holding up a hand to stop her celebrating, “ _but_ I’m not gonna dress up or put on makeup since its just a girls’ night after all...” She narrowed her eyes at Liz as a kind of threat that they better not be more to this than she was letting on.

Liz rolled her eyes at the conditions MJ outlined but acquiesced, “Fine.” With that she left MJ’s room, leaving her to get ready.

MJ rolled off the bed, putting the bowl down on her bedside table, and went to rifle through her wardrobe for something that was sufficiently casual but wouldn’t cause Liz and Betty to shout at her for “never putting in any effort”.

She settled on a long-sleeved black crop top paired with high-waisted black skinny jeans, along with a pair of heeled black ankle boots. She was gonna wear heels to satisfy her roommates but she remembered that temperatures had dipped below zero but she figured heeled boots would suffice.

She pushed her hair up into a messy bun and threw on a pair of hoop earrings before leaving her room to go and join the others, not bothering to look herself over in the mirror.

Liz, Betty and Cindy- who she hadn’t realised was at their place- all sighed in unison when they caught sight of MJ’s outfit. They were all wearing dresses and heels which just seemed ludicrous to MJ given the freezing temperatures.

“MJ,” Cindy said disappointedly, looking her up and down.

“What? I’m not gonna freeze my ass off in a dress and heels,” MJ retorted.

“We’re gonna get an Uber to the bar!” Betty said incredulously.

Liz also chimed in, “And besides, a hoe never gets cold.” Everyone, MJ herself included, broke out in laughter at her vine reference.

Once the laughter died down MJ spoke again, “Either I’m coming dressed as I am or I’m going back to bed it’s up to you.”

The trio sighed exasperatedly in unison once again in acceptance.

“Fine fine, I’ll order us an Uber.”

 

* * *

 

It only took them twenty minutes to reach the bar but they had to wait in line for a further thirty minutes outside the bar as there was a long queue outside with everyone having gotten the same idea to check out the new place as Liz.

“IDs please ladies,” the security guard told them once they finally reached the front.

As everyone reached into their purses to grab their driving licenses, MJ suddenly realised she hadn’t bothered to grab her handbag where her purse was before leaving.

“Hi I- err, I forgot my ID,” MJ told the guard.

“Well you better go get it then,” the guard responded, unbothered. She supposed without makeup she did have a babyface so there was no way he was going to give her the benefit of the doubt.

MJ turned to her friends smiling apologetically. “Did you do this on purpose MJ? For fuck’s sake,” Liz was first to speak.

“No I genuinely just forgot, I’ll just get an Uber back to grab it and I’ll be back before you know it. You guys go ahead,” MJ said as she pulled her phone out of her coat pocket.

They all eyed her suspiciously still not believing that it was a genuine mistake but went ahead without her.

MJ walked to a more convenient pick up point whilst she waited for her Uber to arrive.

 

* * *

 

Once her Uber dropped her back she ran up with the intention of grabbing her purse quickly so she could re-order the same Uber but once she got upstairs to their apartment, she found herself suddenly having no motivation to go back out. It’d also started snowing when she peered out of her window which further tempted her into just staying home.

She instead took off her coat, scarf and gloves, along with her boots and made the decision to stay in like she’d originally intended.

She changed into sweatpants before settling back into bed and grabbing the bowl of popcorn previously left on her bedside table.

She binge watched a couple of ‘Black Mirror’ episodes before she became bored.

It was this boredom and curiosity that prompted her to grab her phone and open the Bumble app she’d forgotten to uninstall previously. She browsed through her remaining matches not quite sure what she was doing.

She settled on a dorky looking “Peter” she’d previously matched with and decided to message him a dumb science joke in a similar vein to one on a t-shirt he was wearing in one of his pictures, just out of sheer boredom.

Peter replied almost instantly and soon they struck up a conversation, initially consisting of small talk but eventually they found a mutual interest in the YouTube series ‘Buzzfeed Unsolved’ which turned the conversation onto conspiracy theories. Soon enough MJ realised nearly 2 hours had passed where she was messaging with Peter and he hadn’t once said anything creepy or off putting.

Feeling brave, and mildly sexually frustrated considering it’d been over eleven months since MJ had had sex, she decided to take the plunge and ask him to come over.

Unsurprisingly, Peter agreed almost immediately and told her he’d be there in half an hour which gave her enough time to quickly hop in the shower and shave.

  

* * *

  

She showered and shaved then changed back into the outfit she’d gone to the bar in previously and was just tidying up her room and the apartment in general when the buzzer went off indicating that someone was there downstairs.

“Err hello? Hi, it’s Peter, Peter from-” he lowered his voice to a whisper before continuing, “from Bumble. Wait, is this MJ?”

MJ snorted at the nervous energy he was exuding even over the phone. “Peter relax, it is MJ.” She said before opening the door for him.

MJ quickly went to dispose of the popcorn and sprayed a few puffs of her perfume into the air in her room to get rid of the lingering popcorn smell as Peter made his way up to the apartment.

When the door bell went off she quickly ran to it, giving herself a brief once over in the hallway mirror before opening the door. “Hi,” she said, going for seductive as she leant against the wall.

“Hi,” Peter greeted excitedly. They stood there watching each other for a few moments before he spoke up again, “Err are you gonna let me in?”

MJ cringed at herself at this but moved aside to let him through trying to still play it cool as he removed his shoes and left them by the door.

“Nice place,” Peter said once they walked into their living area. The conversation had been flowing so well over the dating app MJ wasn’t sure why things were suddenly so awkward but she assumed it could be put down to both of them knowing they were there to have sex but neither knowing how to go about it, with Peter having admitted it was his first time using the app after a breakup from his long-time girlfriend Gwen as well.

“I was just watching Black Mirror, do you wanna watch that?” MJ suggested.

“Yeah sure, I love that show.” And with that they settled onto her couch to watch the episode. They sat close to each other with their bodies lined up and Peter had brought an arm up to rest on the couch behind her.

Part way through the episode, she felt Peter’s fingers absentmindedly stroking the back of her neck and playing with some of the stray hairs that had escaped her bun.

As the episode went on they wandered closer together with MJ now resting her head on his shoulder whilst he continued to play with her hair.

MJ decided to just take the plunge and turned to face him and leaned in to kiss him but Peter was still focused on the television screen so her lips landed on the corner of his mouth instead. “Oh, uh, sorry,” MJ apologised.

Peter turned to face her fully and pressed his lips against hers, giving her a searing kiss.

Their kiss soon escalated as she opened her mouth to him. He pulled her up onto his lap and they continued heatedly making out as she ground down seeking any bit of friction.

When breathing became a necessity, they pulled away and through heavy breaths Peter asked, “Where’s your bedroom?”

She pointed in the vague direction of her room, still trying to catch her breath but before she could speak Peter had gotten up off the couch, taking her with him. He easily carried her in the direction of her room.

Once they reached her room he threw her onto the bed which caused her to giggle as she bounced on the bed but before she could tease him he was hovering over her, resuming their kissing.

His hands moved over her body, mapping it out as they leisurely wandered down.

MJ grew impatient at the barrier of their clothing and was soon desperately pulling at the hem of his t-shirt which caused him to laugh at her. He shed his t-shirt and stripped her of her own crop top as well, throwing them onto the chair in the corner with surprising accuracy before he leaned over her again and continued on his previous path now using his lips and tongue to map out her body.

He kissed down her neck to her chest, pausing to kiss her cleavage which was peaking out of her bra.

“Can I just-“ he said, his intention clear as his hand wandered underneath her to unhook her bra. When he failed to do it on the first go, he tried again but once again her bra remained firmly on her body. “Sorry,” he apologised awkwardly as he shifted his other hand under her, trying with two hands instead of one this time. After a few moments of awkward fiddling he finally got it off, and whilst he didn’t exclaim his relief aloud he did sigh out loud quietly which made MJ giggle.

Her bra joined their tops on the chair then Peter started kissing over her breasts taking his time to pay thorough attention to each one. MJ’s reaction to his ministrations spurred him on and he bit down on her nipple a little too hard causing MJ to wince.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry” he apologised over and over.

“I’m just- a bit sensitive,” MJ reassured.

He resumed his kissing, now moving down her stomach.

His destination was clear and yet MJ still exhaled loudly when he went to remove her jeans.

“Is this okay?” Peter asked, his hands hovering above the button of her jeans and MJ could only nod, unable to form words. What, it’d been a while for her so sue her.

Once her jeans were off he continued kissing down to her thighs, moving to her inner thighs and getting really close to where she wanted him desperately but never quite getting there.

MJ all but sighed in relief when he finally got her underwear off. The previous biting incident should’ve been indicative of how eager he was but MJ was still surprised at how he just “dove” right in- as it were.

She found herself unable to fully relax (like she said before, it’d been a while) and she couldn’t quite get into it as Peter was working her over.

A few minutes passed where she tried to concentrate on her pleasure before she realised the issue was with the guy currently buried between her legs, his brown locks the only thing she could see of him.

“Peter?” He only hummed in response so she tried again, “Err Peter?”

He finally looked up at her, eyes questioning.

“Could you just- just move down slightly?” She asked nervously.

Peter did as she instructed and resumed his actions but still, it wasn’t really doing anything for MJ.

“Peter?”

He pulled away and looked up at her, slightly frustrated at the interruption.

“Can you,” she cleared her throat before continuing, “Can you try just- uh- sucking, as well as licking?” She asked quietly, slightly embarrassed. Having sex with someone you’d been in a 4-year long relationship with where you knew each other’s bodies and how to get each other off was quite different to a one-night stand; having never had a one-night stand she also wasn’t sure what the etiquette was in terms of telling the other participant what you wanted from them.

“Sure,” Peter said before he went back down to resume his work.

After a few more minutes, MJ wasn’t getting anything from this so she decided to stop wasting both of their time.

“Peter?”

Peter huffed in mild annoyance as he pulled away again, “What?”

“Let’s just- just forget it,” she replied. At his slightly annoyed, disappointed expression she rushed out, “Do you have a condom?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter said as he got up to remove his jeans. He pulled the condom out of his back pocket and threw it at her before removing his jeans.

He re-joined her, hovering back over her lying form.

“Are you keeping your socks on?” MJ asked exasperatedly, looking at his feet.

Peter exhaled loudly before he once again got off the bed to remove the offending socks.

“There, happy?” Peter asked, the annoyed tonality still present in his voice. This one-night stand was not going as well as MJ had envisioned.

Instead of replying, she tore open the condom and reached over to put it onto him. There were a few awkward seconds of MJ fumbling as she attempted to put it on but she had little success due to Peter only being half hard.

“Just give me a second,” Peter said quietly, his face red in embarrassment.

He warmed himself up for a minute or so then took the condom from her to put it on himself.

Once he successfully got it on, he proceeded to enter her and they started moving with each other.

In contrast to when her and Harry would have sex, it was silent and neither of them would face the other. Additionally, MJ was unable to concentrate on the guy before her- or _in her_ more accurately, her thoughts occupied with Harry and the last time they’d had sex before the break up. Peter seemed equally distracted and not really there in the moment as he buried his face in her shoulder, no sound coming out of him.

After a few awkward minutes Peter eventually gave up and moved to lie beside her.

“Sorry, I’m just not into it,” Peter said apologetically.

“I’m sorry too,” MJ said getting up to get dressed into her pajamas.

Peter got up and disposed of the condom in the trash can beside her bed and went to grab his clothes from the corner chair. Once he was dressed, he got his phone out to order an Uber presumably.

“Shit,” Peter said quietly, almost to himself. He then looked up at her where she was sat on the bed, “There are no Ubers or Lyfts due to the weather.”

MJ closed her eyes as she took a deep breath in to calm herself, just her luck, the one time she'd decided to put herself out there she ended up having terrible sex and now the guy was stuck at her house.

“It’s fine you can stay here until they clear the roads and there are Ubers available again.”

“Cool, thanks,” Peter replied then he just stood in the corner of her room watching her awkwardly unsure of what to do.

“Uh, do you wanna watch more ‘Black Mirror’ in the meantime?” MJ asked, unsure. Like she said before she’d never had a one-night stand so she wasn’t really sure how to proceed.

“Sure,” Peter replied as he rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly equally nervous.

They moved back to the living room and settled onto the couch, though this time they were sat farther apart at opposite ends of the couch.

They watched a few more episodes and a few hours passed before Peter checked his Uber and Lyft apps again as she got up to go look out the window.

The snow was still falling heavily and the roads had not been cleared but she still held out some hope that he might be able to leave.

“Uber and Lyft are still not available,” Peter said sinking into the couch.

Fuck.

She joined him on the couch again, considering her options.

“Okay, you can sleep here if you want.”

“Thanks, I can take the couch.” Peter replied, gesturing to the couch they were currently sat on.

“No it’s fine, you can sleep in my bed. It’s not like anything is gonna happen after- after, earlier,” MJ said looking down at her lap as she spoke.

At least Peter had a sense of humour and laughed at her comment, “That’s true.”

And with that they moved back to her room, and once Peter had stripped down to his boxers they awkwardly climbed into her bed.

They fell asleep on opposite ends of the bed, keeping a safe distance between them.

  

* * *

  

MJ woke up naturally, slightly disoriented. She blindly reached over to her bedside table to see the time on her phone and saw that it was 10am.

She turned onto her back as she settled in to browse a few social media apps.

“Err, hi, morning,” Peter spoke, startling MJ who had forgotten about him. “Sorry if I scared you. It’s just that the weather got worse overnight so err…yeah,” Peter said.

A frustrated groan escaped MJ before she could stop it at his words. “Sorry,” she apologised when she realised how rude she was coming off.

“I don’t exactly wanna be here either don’t worry,” Peter replied bemusedly.

“Hey!” MJ exclaimed in faux anger, “What do you mean? I’m great company.”

They laughed at that for some moments before MJ started to get out of bed, “Do you want breakfast or? Since you’re stuck here I might as well feed you.”

“Sure,” Peter said as he followed her out of bed, grabbing a  t-shirt to throw on as he followed her to the kitchen.

“I don’t actually know how to cook,” MJ admitted in embarrassment once they reached the kitchen.

“I can cook for us,” Peter replied simply. At her mouth opening in protest he carried on, “It’s the least I can do since I’m stuck at your place.”

“Have at it chef Peter,” MJ gestured as she pointed out where everything was.

Peter busied himself with making them pancakes whilst MJ sat on the counter watching him.

“Where are your roommates?” Peter asked as he mixed the batter.

“They probably got stranded last night so went to our friend’s Cindy’s; she lives close to the bar we went to,” MJ said. She was too hungry to wait for the pancakes so grabbed an apple to eat in the meantime.

She finished off her apple as he worked on their breakfast in silence.

When Peter was finished they sat on the small kitchen table and ate in silence again, neither really sure what to say. Once they were done, MJ cleaned up whilst Peter sat on the kitchen counter watching her at her insistence since he’d cooked.

Afterwards they moved to sit in the living room.

As Peter mindlessly browsed Netflix for something to watch, MJ decided to break the awkward silence since they were going to be stuck for God knows how long. “Can I ask you something?”

“You already have,” Peter responded cheekily to which she hit him on the shoulder. “Sure, go ahead.”

“When did you and your ex break up?”

Peter stopped browsing Netflix and turned to look at her. He considered her for a second before answering, “Nearly ten months ago.”

“Eleven here,” MJ replied, gesturing to herself. “Not that’s it’s a competition.” They both laughed at that.

“Was it a bad break up?” Peter asked her, settling in to face her, the TV forgotten.

“Depends on your definition of bad, I guess.” MJ replied vaguely. At Peter’s questioning look, she continued, “He asked me to marry him and I said no.”

“Heartless.” Peter retorted.

“Shut up.” MJ moved to hit his shoulder again but he caught her hand this time. “He gathered all our family for dinner then popped the question and I don’t know what happened, when he asked I just froze then I suddenly realised I didn’t want to marry him or be with him really.” MJ exhaled and continued on, “I probably should have realised that sooner though.”

Peter rubbed her hand that he’d grabbed earlier when she tried to hit him encouragingly. “That sucks.”

“Yeah, he said he never wanted anything to do with me after,” MJ said with a sardonic laugh.

“With Gwen and I, she kept saying she didn’t feel like I was as committed to her as she was to me. She kept insisting I was keeping things from her,” Peter spoke after a beat.

“Were you?” MJ asked.

“Maybe,” Peter admitted honestly. “I just never felt like I could fully give myself to her, you know. And she kept dropping hints that we should move in together but I just didn’t feel like I was ready and eventually she just got tired of waiting for me to be ready.”

“That sucks,” MJ commiserated.

“Yeah,” Peter replied. “You know, this was the first time I decided to do this whole dating app thing.”

At this MJ laughed, “Me too! My friends kept pushing me to go on dates and get a rebound!”

“Yes!” Peter exclaimed. “Mine kept giving my number out to random women they’d meet whilst out.”

They both laughed about their pushy friends and their efforts to get the two of them laid.

After this, things were less awkward. They were able to talk and banter easily, talking about everything from their jobs to their college experiences, and they even went back further and talked about their childhoods and high schools where they discovered they went to nearby schools and lived only a few streets apart.

They continued to talk as the day went on, pausing occasionally to have the leftovers in her fridge. They spent the whole day getting to know each other and watching a few serial killer documentaries, just enjoying each other’s company.

“Hey MJ?” Peter turned to her during a quiet moment; they were now sat closer together on the couch. “Do you regret not marrying Harry?”

“No,” MJ answered easily. “Right after we broke up I did think that maybe I should have then I would’ve grown to be happy with my life but now I realise that wouldn’t be fair and he deserves better. What about you?”

Peter seemed to consider for a second, “Neither, Gwen deserves someone who’s all in, unlike me. Besides, I’d never have met you if I was still with her,” Peter said, his voice almost a whisper.

They just looked at each other for a while until MJ made the first move, moving into his lap to kiss him.

As they made out, Peter got up from the couch, wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved them to her bedroom.

Once there, they made quick work of removing the little clothes they’d been wearing then they continued leisurely kissing, hands exploring each other. This time he didn’t attempt to go down on her and MJ was more than happy with this, just wanting to get on with it and so demanded he grab another condom.

This time they had no trouble getting the condom on and the coupling was much smoother and comfortable.

They moved together at a steady pace, chasing release. When he sensed she was getting closer to her finish, he moved a hand down to help push her over the edge.

They finished together, miraculously, then collapsed onto the bed satisfied.

As the night went on they continued talking, munching on snacks she’d brought from the kitchen. They also had sex a further two times, trying out new things and positions and managing to finish satisfied each time until they eventually fell asleep as the sun was coming up.

 

* * *

  

They had sex once more when they awoke later that day around midday, with this time being much gentler and lazy in a way early morning love making tended to be even though it was actually midday.

They showered together, with Peter teasing her and working her up though nothing further happened with MJ complaining of soreness and Peter not wanting to risk his life by having shower sex.

Once they were all cleaned up and dressed Peter made them eggs and toast which they fed each other as she sat on his lap by the kitchen table. They cleaned up together this time, though it took them longer than it had when she did it alone as they’d pause to make out all throughout.

Eventually Peter checked his Uber app and saw that they were running again, with roads having been eventually cleared.

“I suppose I should go,” Peter said, not moving from the couch where he was wrapped up with MJ.

“Is it weird that I kind of never want you to leave?”

“I don’t really wanna leave but I need to go,” Peter said bemusedly, though he still made no move to get up.

“It’s weird how dependent we are when we’ve only known each other two days,” MJ said as she finally moved her head up from where it was lying on his chest.

She leaned up to kiss him for the thousandth time, just because she could.

They kissed lazily, with no wondering hands or grinding, just kissed for a while until Peter finally put an end to it. “This is the hundredth time I’m saying this but I’m actually gonna go.” He finally got up once MJ had moved off him.

“Fine,” MJ said with a pout.

He went to her bedroom to grab his jeans and the rest of his stuff. “Hey what are you doing Friday night?” he asked as he walked back into the living room.

“I don’t know, tell me-  _what am I doing next Friday_?” MJ was lying across the couch, her head in her hands which were resting on the armrest.

“Dinner at 8,” Peter said simply. “Gimme your phone,” he put his hand out to her and she handed it over.

MJ laughed when he handed it back and she saw he’d put his number in her phone and saved it as 'Bae <3<3'. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, we’ll see how Friday goes first.”

Peter only laughed in response before leaning down to give her one final lingering kiss. “Bye,” he said as he slowly pulled away.

“I’m not gonna walk you to the door,” MJ declared as she shifted to get more comfortable on the couch.

Peter just laughed, “Text me later.” And with that he left, leaving MJ as she watched TV.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's yet another rom-com AU (may make a series of one shots where I just re-write various rom-coms lol) similar to Neighbors whilst I work on the next chapter of Lessons and Reversal. It's partially based on Two Night Stand (2014) dir. Max Nichols. Hope you enjoy and as always, feedback is much appreciated!! x  
> Find me @tvfanatic97-2 on tumblr and @tvfanatic97 on twitter


End file.
